nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Sofasi Watch
Sofasi Watch is a Lovian crime drama, following an unofficial murder investigation team based in Sofasi, Clymene as they solve murder cases. Sofasi Watch is aired every Saturday evening at 21:00 on Kaboom 2 and is produced by Clarity Studios. Production Sofasi Watch was first pitched to Kaboom TV by Mexican-Lovian television director Hector Reyna in February 2009. Although the network was unsure at first, Reyna persuaded them to allow him to produce a pilot episode, which he did in Summer 2009. The pilot episode rated high with test groups, and subsequently was picked up by Kaboom for a full season, which premiered in September 2010. Filming The majority of the shooting of Sofasi Watch is done on location in Sofasi, although some indoor shots are filmed in East River, Newhaven. Cast and characters Alexander Hill (Played by Jon Fay)- A thirty-something man from Sofasi who decided to start a private detective business after becoming disillusioned with the police force he was working in. He lives in an apartment in the fictional Sofasi suburb of Elm River, with his best friend Lewis. Whilst he is a very intelligent detective, he can often be foolish and naive, Katrina more than makes up for this. Katrina Tanner (Played by Melisa Losada)- Alexander's assistant and one of his best friends. Katrina is shown as a very funny, warm character and who, when solving murders, is often able to compensate for Alexander's slip ups, due to her police training. Katrina is openly lesbian, and has been on many dates, but can still not find a partner. Lewis Westwood (Played by Jaydin Pearsen)- Alexander's flatmate and best friend, who is often presented a strong contrast to him. Lewis works as a marketing executive in Sofasi and has many varied interests, including baking, kayaking and hiking. Barbara (who has a close relationship with Lewis) often nags Alexander to be more like Lewis, much to Alexander's annoyance. Rosalind Ross (Played by Kimberley Dujardin)- Alexander's girlfriend throughout much of seasons 1 & 2. Rosalind and Katrina have a strong, mutual dislike of each other. Whilst Alexander sees Rosalind as the perfect girlfriend, Katrina thinks Rosalind is snobby and rude. Alexander and Rosalind break up in the middle of season 2, when it transpires that she was having an affair. Barbara Hill (Played by Joanne Palmer)- Alexander's fussy and often overprotective mother. She disapproves of his choice of career, and often tries to point him onto another career path. Barbara makes appearances in several episodes each season. Angie Hill (Played by Leanne Koster)- Alexander's sister and a high-flying police officer from Noble City. She comes to visit Alexander several times throughout seasons one to four, and often finds herself helping him with his detective work, as she is very intelligent. Series overview Season one (2010-2011) In season one, Alexander and Katrina meet at a social function for police officers, where they hatch a plan to quit the force and start a private detective company, and name themselves "Sofasi Watch". Only days after their formation, they are called to the murder of a wealthy Chinese businessman found dead in his hotel room whilst on a business trip. They delve deep into his past to solve the case, interviewing many of his friends and relatives. Meanwhile, Alexander starts dating Rosalind, much to the disapproval of Katrina. In episode 9, Barbara (Alexander's mother) comes to visit, and expresses her distaste at his new career. Alexander's best friend Lewis falls in love with Katrina, until she later reveals that she is lesbian. Later, Alexander and Katrina manage to solve the case, but not without the help of Alexander's sister. Season two (2011-2012) After solving the case, Alexander, Katrina, Lewis and Rosalind take a well deserved break in Ferguson Beach Village, but their vacation is interrupted when a receptionist at their hotel is murdered. Whilst solving the case, Alexander and Katrina meet with the receptionists husband, but matters aren't helped when he begins an affair with Alexander's girlfriend, Rosalind. Whilst Alexander & Katrina solve the case, Rosalind tries to cover up her affair with the man. Barbara makes a re-appearance in the series, when she briefly moves in with Alexander, to "get his life back on track" as she puts it. In the final episode, Alexander & Katrina solve the case, and also find out about Rosalind's secret affair. Alexander promptly breaks up with Rosalind. Season three (2012-2013) After his break up with Rosalind, Alexander briefly stops solving murders. He instead starts going on speed dates, whilst Katrina, who is frustrated at this, goes back to the police force. However, when receives the news that a well known city councillor has been murdered, she begins solving the case alone. Alexander discovers this through Lewis, and is intially furious at Katrina, but promptly gets to work solving the case. Unfortunately, whilst gathering evidence at the crime scene Alexander is arrested, as police believe he is tampering with evidence. Using his one phone call, Alexander persuades Katrina to use her connections within the police force to get the charges against him dropped. After battling against the mounting legal difficulties, Alexander and Katrina manage to solve the case, when Angie (Alexander's sister, and a high flying magazine editor) uses the transcript of an old interview of the victim as evidence. Season four (2013-2014) It was announced on May 19th 2013 that Sofasi Watch would be renewed for a fourth season, which will premiere on September 28th 2013. International distribution See also *Kaboom TV *Clarity Studios Category:Television series Category:Television show Category:Kaboom TV